Amazing
by EsmeAliceRose
Summary: 12 hours of sweet lovemaking. What else happened in Chapter 39 when Esme and Carlisle were home alone? Find out in this Here In Your Arms outtake, Carlisle's POV. Because these two didn't get a lot of action with the exception of the against the wall lovin' at their honeymoon...they need their fun! And you guys need a lemony treat after all this angst! :D


Carlisle POV:

"I'm bored waiting for you," she whined. "I need you in my bed. Now." I could imagine her cute pout as she said those words, and I smiled to myself.

"I know, sweetie. I'm coming home soon, it'll be around one-thirty…can you wait up for me just a little while longer?"

"Carlisle…I have a surprise waiting for you when you get home. It's a very nice surprise, and you'll like it…a lot." Her voice had a soft, sexy tone to it, so I felt my pants get tight.

"Damn, Esme…I'm driving home and trying to concentrate…now I'm going faster."

"Oh, I did that to you? Did I make you hot?" She giggled. "Sorry. Gotta go!"

I slammed my hand on the steering wheel and revved the engine so I was going above the speed limit. Within fifteen minutes, I was home. I unlocked my door and snuck upstairs quietly to meet my lovely wife. I opened our bedroom door and there she was.

"Fuck…" I growled lowly under my breath.

She was sprawled out on her back with her legs open, the top half of her body was twisted, and her head rested on her folded arms. She wasn't completely naked; instead, her form was covered in purple lacy lingerie. She was wearing red lipstick and dark eye makeup. Esme beckoned me forwards with her index finger and I grabbed my boner. "Honey, I'm home," I smirked.

"Hey, there…welcome home."

"What a pleasant surprise, my darling." I walked over to our bed and played with her hair. "You're such a sexy woman, do you know that?"

"Get over here and kiss me."

I kissed her forehead quickly and laid next to her. "Is that okay?"

"Don't tease me!" she complained.

I slapped her ass lightly and kissed her full on her mouth, causing her to moan. "Why are you such a little minx, hm?"

"I dunno…but let's get you out of that lab coat. You're looking too hot." She unbuttoned my suit and threw off my coat in a quick motion, and I was soon shirtless.

"Ezzie, I want to touch you…" I reached out to grab her breasts, but she threw my hands off her. "Please," I begged.

"No, you naughty boy! You can't have me until I get these pants off you!"

"Come on!"

She put her index finger to my lips. "The kids are sleeping. I suggest you shut your mouth." With one quick tug, she got my scrubs free from my waist and down to my ankles until I was only in my boxer shorts.

"Get in my pants…now."

"Now, you'll have to wait…" She slowly and torturously climbed on top of me. I put my hands down her soaked panties and slid them off her legs. She sank down on my enlarged cock after I just about ripped off my boxers.

"Aaaah," I sighed with relief.

"Oh, god, that felt good…" Esme said right after me.

"You look so beautiful above me, my love." I gazed at her in wonder.

"Thank you. Okay, I'm going to go on a ride…I'll go slow and steady."

I clutched her ass with both hands and helped her rock against me. She was so wet for me, and her face said it all. I liked making her gasp and breathe heavily in lust. Esme felt so damn good on my cock, especially when her vaginal walls tightened around it and her pelvis muscles relaxed as she came hard and fast. When she rolled off of me, I clenched my teeth together as I hissed her name through my orgasm.

"How do you feel, baby girl?" I asked her while I brushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead with my fingers.

"Oh god...I feel...amazing..."

I kissed her passionately. We ended our sexual encounter with me holding her tight in my arms all night long.

Luckily, we were able to be loud the next day, since it was a Saturday and Emmett took Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Cynthia to a waterpark. We had the house all to ourselves, and nobody was complaining.

It was so hot in the house that I didn't even feel like putting on a shirt. Esme was up before me, making waffles in her black and green string bikini with a small pink heart on the front. All of a sudden, kitchen sex sounded like a really good idea. My mini me sprang up at the thought, and I smiled devishly at Esme. She set a plate of fresh waffles, a bowl of clean strawberries, and a can of whipped cream in front of me at the kitchen table.

"Carlisle, let's eat."

"I'd rather eat you out, my dear."

Esme blushed and giggled. "Shut up and eat your breakfast. I'll feed you." She picked up one of the waffles, put strawberries on it, and drizzled it with whipped cream. "Want a bite, you horny sex god?"

I opened my mouth and pulled her into my lap. She fed me my waffle with the delicious toppings, and I did the same with her food. "Mmm, that was good. I was hungry, so thank you for feeding me."

"You're welcome. Thanks for returning the favor." She got up from my lap and started washing the dishes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her bare neck and shoulders. "That tickles...Carlisle!" she shouted with happiness in her voice.

"Stop doing the dishes. Let me help you. In fact, let's do this later." I led her away from the sink and lifted her up onto the counter.

"Now, I'm taller than you," she laughed.

I laid my hands on her thighs and pulled her legs tight around my waist. My arms circled around her lower back and she leaned down to kiss me. "How's that bikini on you?"

"Way too hot," she purred. Her eyes darkened with lust and I got hard instantly.

"I agree." I slipped a finger inside her bikini bottoms and entered her hole. She leaned her head back against the cabinets and moaned loudly as I rubbed her clit with my thumb and then I added my index and middle fingers. "You like it when I get you all hot?"

"Oh...fuck! Carlisle! Oh, god! Oh my...Carlisle!" she breathed out as I thrust my fingers harder and faster inside her.

"You're so goddamn wet for me, sweetie. So goddamn wet." I sucked on my fingers and lifted her bikini top up and over her breasts. "And there they are..." I massaged them as I bent down to eat her out.

"Fuck, uh...umm...yesss...fuck...ohhh...aaaah..."

"Let yourself go, baby. Let yourself go."

The wetness slid down her legs as her orgasm went on, so I licked it away to clean the mess. She gripped my shoulders as she shook while screaming. I stared into her eyes. God, she was gorgeous.

"Oh..."

"That good, honey?"

"Better than good...I was...in complete...bliss..."

I picked her up off the counter and set her down on the couch. "You're so cute. Do you want to get some ice cream after lunch?"

"Oh, sure."

Esme licking the ice cream was going to be the fucking death of me. She was just amazing.


End file.
